Another Fighting Generation
by TeaNotCoffeePlease
Summary: Kel and Dom have a kid. Her name is Elizabeth and she has a unheard of power but she, also wants to be knight like her mother. Can she overcome the controversy of being a gifted page? First fanfic hope you guys like it ;
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN THEM BUT I WISH I DID**

**SOORY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS!!!!**

******************************************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&********************************

I grew up in camps with the refugees all-around me. My best friends were Tobe my mother's servant and Roul my father's commander and my mothers knight master. I learned to ride my ponies and later horses from the queen's riders themselves. When I was hurt my mothers best friend Neal came to heal me. My teachers in magic were Daine and Numair. They taught me how to use my gift and all about the immortals. When the refugee camps were done I travelled back to Corus with my worn out mother and father. I lived in the hay loft of the kings owns stables during the high heat of summer and in my grandparents town house during the winter.

When I turned 10 years old I decided that I would become a lady knight- much like my mother and my hero Alana the lioness and the others who had followed their paths. My mother and father were easy to convince, the only thing I was worried about was if I could convince the rest of the world…


	2. standing before you

I looked at the training master before me without blinking as he said my name

"Elizabeth of mindelan?" he asked.

He didn't need to ask my name. I had met this man at many functions and parties before- none the less I nodded and said "yes master Trebond sir."

He looked at me and said "you understand the rules correct?" I nodded." Of course with your mother and your other… influences you would know that there will be no fighting. No boys in your room with the door closed and you are not allowed into boys rooms likewise. No tell me did you bring your own maid? And did you bring your own horse?

"Sir" I said "I brought my own horse but no maid"

"Good, I'll have a look at your horse later to see if it is acceptable"

I fumed at this comment but made no retort, and instead nodded not letting the Yamani mask my mother taught me to slip.

"Now ill have Greta bring you and your stuff to your room." At this a large woman with a kindly smile and frizzy brown hair came to take my hand and said " come along dear" I followed behind her to a hall way lined with doors, I immediately saw my name on the door three down to the right. Greta lead me their and opened the door with what I recognized as a magic key and gasped.

Not again.

***********************************************************************************************

how did you like it please review!!!!!!!!


	3. walls and halls

My mother had warned me this might happen. I had thought that since they had magic keys for the girls rooms I wouldn't have to worry. "Ummmm, I'm guessing one of the other pages has the ability to open magic locks?" I asked Greta while taking in the damage to my new room. The walls were painted with things saying "go home ""no slut's children here" and "girls can't fight". My bedding was slashed and unfortunately soiled. My dresser and desk were turned over and had profane curses carved into them.

Greta sighed" looks like they got in through the window here to" I looked at the window and sure enough one shudder was hanging of the hinge making a horrible screeching sound. "I guess I'm going to have Numair spell your windows too." I started to clean up but Greta stopped me by saying " no dear let me do that you go get changed for meal time and then wait out side the door. This is servants work, come to me after the dinner and I'll give you your key"

I nodded and when into the adjoining changing room and changed out of my travel worn clothing into the tunic and trousers that Lalasa had made me. I then left and walked out side my bedroom turning my back to the hallway as I locked the door. When I turned around I saw a male first year page with spiky red hair and blue eyes looking at me.

"Hello I'm Marcus of Emir's Hill" he said

"Hello I'm-"

"Oh I know who you are; well I guess every one does your Elizabeth right? He interrupted

"Yes that's- "I said but I was stopped but not by Marcus this time but by the training master and the older pages as the stopped in front of our rooms----


End file.
